Healed
by merlotte456
Summary: Magnus healing Alec in CoB,how I think it may have happened.


**Healed- A Malec Fanfiction**

***Disclaimer*: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series, or the characters in this fan fiction. They both belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**It's based on this:**

**Alec thought of his bedroom back at the Institute, of being in a delirium of pain and poison when Magnus had come in. He had barely recognized him. He was fairly sure he'd been screaming for his parents, for Jace, for Izzy, but his voice would only come out on a whisper. He remembered Magnus' hands on him, his fingers cool and gentle. He remembered the death-grip he'd kept on Magnus' wrist, for hours and hours, even after the pain had passed and he knew he would be all right. He remembered watching Magnus' face in the light of the rising sun, the gold of sunrise sparking gold out of his eyes, and thinking how oddly beautiful he was, with his cat's gaze and grace.- Cassandra Clare, Kissed**

Alec Lightwood wasn't sure of much at the moment. Occasionally he would see the figures of his parents, siblings, Jace, and even Clary. But as called their name, and saw no response, he realized they were only visions. He should have known though, his parents and his youngest sibling weren't there.

He was going to die while they were out on a business trip.

And when he tried to yell out to them, to the real versions of the people he loved, it would only come out a small whisper; a whisper unlikely to be heard through the thick door.

What Alec was sure of, was that he was in an incredible amount pain. Pain unrivaled by any he had ever felt. He was also pretty sure that the door was opening. Or was it just an illusion? _No_, Alec thought, _it was real_; his visions were usually slightly shinier than real life. This wasn't shiny. He hoped it was Hodge with some type of medicine, or a silent brother or something.

What he saw, however, was neither. It was Magnus Bane, devoid of his usual glitter, and a serious expression on his face, Isabelle at his side.

Alec found himself wondering once again if this was just a vision. Sure, it wasn't shiny, but maybe since Magnus was usually found to be looking as if he had bathed in glitter; maybe it had the opposite effect. But why would he be envisioning Magnus Bane? He hadn't been thinking of him, _much_.

Alec tried to choke something out, to test these visions out again, but a tanned hand stopped him from doing so. Blue eyes widened and Isabelle glared at the warlock.

"_Good girl."_ Alec thought, glad Izzy was as protective of him as he was of her.

But then, the warlock made a sweeping gesture with his hand

"Shoo." He declared.

Isabelle stared at him a moment more, and then exited.

"_Well, she was almost as protective"_ Alec thought, he wouldn't have left her alone and injured with a warlock who Alec was pretty sure had mocked him at the party a few nights ago.

"This may be a bit painful." The warlock said softly, blue and red sparks escaping his fingers.

Alec once again was filled with fear, and he wanted so badly to struggle as the magic surged through his body. Instinctively he grabbed a hold of the warlock's wrist, his back arching off the bed, his blue eyes filled with pain.

Magnus glanced at the hand on his wrist only a moment, before continuing his work on the young Shadowhunter.

"It hurts." The boy whimpered.

His blue eyes, the first thing the warlock noticed about him, were now nearly lifeless. They seemed to lull over to Magnus, when at the party they had varied emotion.

Magnus smiled at the memory of those blue eyes, seeing them for the first time. It was his favorite part of that particular eye color. Blue eyes could go from an excited electric blue to a cold as ice blue in mere seconds.

The emotion of excitement, when talking about the vampire's bikes. Empathy, when Magnus had spoken of his parents. Sympathy when he heard what Clary's mother had done to her. Anger when he thought the mundane had harmed his sister. And the way his red cheeks contrasted them oh so beautifully when Magnus had flirted with him, now that was his favorite.

Those eyes that were at first filled with fear seemed to have resigned to his fate. A fate, that Magnus Bane would not allow.

"I know darling, but it will be better soon." Magnus replied, carefully examining the boy's wounds.

The boy nodded, closing those blue eyes, fully trusting the warlock with his life.

Magnus felt himself smile, and making a silent promise to himself that he would see those blue eyes experience much more emotion in the near future.

Morning soon came, the sun rising as Alec's eyes opened. Magnus was in a chair next to his bed, the window behind him, and sun rising against him. The sun captured him in an odd light, and he looked oddly beautiful.

Magnus managed a tired smile.

"Good morning darling." He greeted, his voice matching his tired expression.

Alec squinted at the bright sun, which had brought on a small headache. He was trying to piece together everything that had happened to make him wind up here; in the infirmary with Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn of all people.

"Did you just call me darling?"

Magnus chuckled, "That I did, is it a problem?"

Alec shook his head. "No"

"Good. I was just about to leave then."

Alec felt a small urge to ask him to stay, for what reason, he wasn't sure. However he just laid there, staring at the man he was pretty sure had saved his life.

He wanted to say thank you, but something stopped him. The warlock had stood up, but stayed standing beside Alec's bed, drinking in the vision of the boy before him a moment more before he left.

Alec then noticed he was still holding onto the man's wrist. He wasn't sure why, the pain was long gone, and he had been asleep.

How could he have held onto someone for so long? How had Magnus let him?

"_Ugh, he must be getting paid a lot." _Alec reasoned.

Alec slowly let go, feeling an indescribable emotion as he did so.

The warlock glanced down at him once more, a look that made Alec uncomfortable. And then, as fast as he had come, Magnus was gone.

Alec didn't even get the chance to say goodbye, or even a thank you. Alec bit his lip, as sleep crept up on him once more. He would thank the warlock when he was able to, he determined, unaware that was exactly what the warlock hoped for.


End file.
